The Playlist
by Shyguy1
Summary: Just a little one-shot. It's way to tempting to just leave it laying there, oh no. Please read/review


Playlist

**The idea isn't mine, neither is Artemis fowl. The idea behind this fic started with a fic called shuffle. I don't know who the author is, but whoever you are, please don't be mad that I took your idea.**

**Just a little one shot because I'm being mauled by plot bunnies**

**I don't own any songs, T.v. shows, or Artemis Fowl.**

Artemis meditated in the garden of the illustrious Fowl Manor. Deep within his trance, he was, for once in his life, peaceful and content, somehow finding balance in his thoughts and his body. Calmly aware of the sun on his unnaturaly pale skin or of the many different fauna finding interest in his presence there. He was seeminly unaware, however, of the eyes that watched him, hunted him, and observed him. This lone pair of eyes searched for any show of realization from the boys posture. Quietly it crept forward, stealthily making its way to only a meter behind the vampiric youth. Slowly it prepared to stike when suddenly...

"Hello Holly, I assume that E1 didn't give you as much trouble as usual, your early." Pulling out of his trance, Artemis turned to face the elf.

"Artemis, how do you do that. Every time." Holly grumbled to the youth who could not help but adorn an all-knowing smirk.

"Now now Holly, A magician never reveals his secrets." His grin only widened before he gestured to the large manor. "Perhaps you'd like to come in and have something to drink, Father and Mother have taken the twins, along with Juliet as a security precaution, to visit Disney World and while I do have a new leece on life, I still uphold a pure dislike for such a childish place."

They continued an attempt at small talk until they reached the kitchen of Fowl manor. _Imagine that, Artemis Fowl making small talk. What's this world coming to._ Butler was busily making something within a giant pot in the kitchen when Artemis and Holly walked in.

"Oh, Holly. Good to see you. Artemis told me you were coming so I went ahead and made a vegetarian snack for you."

Holly grinned up at the man-mountain, "Thanks big guy. Long time no see."

At this butler paused to give a gentle hug to the fairy, the hug being more than enough to knock the wind out of Holly. However, her smile only grew larger and she returned the hug.

Artemis and Holly began talking of goings-on in Haven and Ireland. Of Lep assignments and save the world 'schemes'. Talking late into the day.

They soon found that the clock read 7:00 and that their bowl of cheese dip had long ago been emptied. They opted to catch up within Artemis' study because of a demonstration in computer programming that Artemis wished to show Holly.

As they entered the study, Artemis turned around to face Holly, "If you would excuse me for a second, it seems as though I need to use the facilities. You can take a seat anywhere if you like."

As Artemis quickly moved out the door and down the hallway, Holly cast a glance around the study. It seems the study had had a recent renovation. There was now a small alcove where the desk and laptop sat and the walls had a new paint on them that seemed to brighten the room rather than darken it as had the old color choice.

It was then that Holly noticed the Ipod Touch laying connected to Artemis' laptop. The elf's natural affinity for music could not be held back as she reached for the headphones.

She opened his music file and found two playlists there labeled 'leisure' and 'plotting'.

She opened the leisure file but regretted it as loud classical music filled her head. Quickly she stopped the music and turned the volume down slightly. Opening the plotting playlist, she was surprised to hear a simple drum beat. She was hardly surprised when, during the chords, a man spoke of cop-cars and talking to much. The music seemed to have a happy feel to it and she found herself wondering why Artemis of all people would pick such a song for plotting.

The song ended, moving on to the next song in the list. Faintly, she heard violins in the background which steadily grew louder. The song the moved into a fast paced peice which had a decidedly eastern theme. She found the song slightly humorous and even found herself tapping her foot along with the beat, though she could hardly discern a beat throughout the entire song.

That song, in time, also ended and she began having high hopes for the rest of Artemis' playlist. The next song began with a quick guitar rift up the scale before a fast speaking man began saying how happy he was. Later, he began saying how unhappy he was. If the previous song had been funny, then this one was hillarious.

The song ended in turn and a fast pace song in Romanian began playing. Having heard this song many times before, and already in good spirits from the other songs, Holly began dancing freely to the beat. The song lasted a while and Holly found herself smiling more and making larger dance moves sheerly from the fun she was already having.

The final song came on as the Romanian song ended, and upon hearing the first few seconds, Holly's bottom jaw hit the floor. She clapped both hands over her mouth to hold back the laughter that was trying to escape. She suddenly realized something, Artemis had been in the bathroom for a while now. Quickly, she pulled out the head phones and shutdown the ipod before returning to a seat just as Artemis walked in. "Sorry Holly, Butler required a bit of assistance in the kitchen and... why are you laughing" Artemis seemed confused as Holly could no longer contain her mirth and laughed long and loud.

"Artemis, I just have one question for you." Holly said between giggles.

Wary and confused Artemis' curiosity was peeked and he replied "Yes Holly?"

Holly straightened her face to look seriously at Artemis though she was doing a horrible job, "I just need to know, 'Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?'". The last word was almost drowned out by her laughter bursting forth once more.

Artemis' eyes went wide and his gaze snapped to the Ipod, now shut off and beside his computer... but it was on the opposite side of where he had left it on the table.

Spinning back toward Holly he tried to gain face, "Well... a genius such as myself must... distract their conscious mind to allow the subconcious mind to work in due course."

Holly only smiled "Whatever you say, _Captain_." she said before erupting into giggles.

"I suppose that you won't just forget this will you?" Artemis asked

"Only in your dreams mud boy." Holly smiled pointedly.

**What do you think...? Please review.**

**The songs are:**

**Float On= by Modest Mouse**

**Istanbul (not constantinople)= by They Might Be Giants**

**My happy song= Liam Lynch**

**Dragostea Din Tei= O-zone**

**Spongebob Squarepants=the spongebob squarepants T.v. show**


End file.
